


The "Mine" phase

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [135]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 03:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19033753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: Phillip has a 'mine' phase but instead of taking toys he likes declaring that all of Eames's shoes and trainers are his and hides them





	The "Mine" phase

From time to time, Phillip had a bit of a ‘mine’ issue.

When he was first learning to talk, everything was his. His bowl, his spoon, his father’s glass, his father’s spoon, his brother’s bowl, his sister’s napkin. If someone had something in their hands, he reached for it, trying to take it and exclaim it was his, as if someone had taken it from him.

The dogs were not spared from Phillip’s ‘mine’ issue and Caramel and Woody experienced having their toys taken from the toddler, claiming they were his. Arthur and Eames usually picked him up and returned the toys immediately, only to feel Phillip grab whatever was on them and exclaim that was his.

Arthur and Eames were fine with it. Edward had gone through a minor ‘mine’ phase when he was a baby and Briar Rose had one for about a week before she realized her things were better and Edward shared with her anyway. They figured they just had to deal with Phillip’s stage and eventually, he would grow out of it.

Phillip was playing in the living room one day when Eames got up to get the mail. He pulled on his usual trainers, a beaten up old pair that he only wore around the house to mow the lawn, pick up the mail, go out to the garage, things of that nature. He slipped them on, headed out to the mailbox and came back in, sitting on the couch again as he went through the stack of envelopes. As he did, he absent mindedly toed off his shoes and let them sit beside him. Phillip got up from his play mat then and carefully tottered over, plopping down right by Eames, getting his attention. Eames looked down at his youngest and smiled until Phillip slapped his hands down on Eames’ old trainers and said,

“Mine!”

He laughed then and said,

“Duckie, you want daddy’s old trainers?”

“Mine!”

Phillip picked one up and began to hold it close to him, so Eames had to stop him, Arthur would freak out if he saw him hugging his old beat up shoe.

“Duckie, come on. You don’t want that.”

Phillip let out a high pitched whine as he was pulled away from the beat up trainer and Eames picked him up and set him back on the mat. He knelt down and handed him soft and clean Enoch.

“That’s yours Duckie. Enoch, remember?”

Phillip snatched it and held it close to him and Eames laughed, shaking his head.

The following day, when Eames came back from picking up Edward from soccer practice, he saw Arthur on the couch, folding a pile of laundry while Briar Rose and Phillip colored on the floor. She stopped when Edward came in and Eames went over to say hello to his children, then to Arthur. He leaned down to undo the laces on his trainers while Briar Rose and Edward talked and as he did, he asked Arthur how his day was. He took them off and set them aside, sitting back up to kiss Arthur and then help him with the laundry. As he picked up the first shirt, Phillip again made his way over to Eames’ shoe and picked it up, running off with it. He didn’t get far when Edward asked,

“Dad, why is Phillip taking your sneaker?”

Eames looked down and saw only one of his shoes and he stood up as he said,

“Again? Duckie, came back here!”

He managed to grab Phillip before he got any further than a couple of feet and he let out another whine, angry he was caught as he clung to Eames’ trainer.

“Mine!”

Arthur sighed as he stood up and went to join them.

“Doing the mine thing again?”

“Yeah, this time with my trainers.”

Arthur attempted to take the shoe away and Phillip clung to it, whining anytime someone tried to take it from him.

“Get Enoch.” Eames suggested.

Edward was already picking it up when Arthur turned and he handed it to his father.

“Thanks kiddo.”

Edward nodded and Arthur handed the plush peacock to Eames, who showed it to Phillip.

“Come on, Duckie. You know this is better than daddy’s trainer.”

“Mine!”

He reached for Enoch but refused to give up the sneaker.

“Phillip…” Arthur started.

“Mine!” He still reached for Enoch but refused to give up the shoe.

“Fine. Let him have both. As soon as he goes to sleep, I’ll take it away from him.”

He set Phillip on his playmat again, Enoch and Eames’ sneaker in his arms. Arthur laughed a little as Briar Rose pet her brother’s head and resumed coloring. Edward shook his head and looked at Arthur.

“Phillip is weird.”

“He’s just going through a stage.”

“Still weird.”

Arthur ruffled his hair and then told him to go take a shower so Edward huffed and went upstairs. Arthur sat back down with Eames to resume folding the laundry.

“I can’t wait until this whole ‘mine’ thing is over and done with.”

Eames scoffed a bit.

“That or at least him getting over my trainers.”

Arthur just laughed.


End file.
